Love is confusing
by ThuAnhNgo
Summary: Riku loves Daisuke, Daisuke loves Risa, Risa loves Dark, Dark loves Riku! Endless cycle. still can't decide on the pairing but i like rikudaisuke more. eh...lol most of my friends might kill me for that. aww I'm confused too!lol rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1: Not Even a Single THought

Title: **Love Is Confusing**

Author: **ThuAnhNgo**

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel

Chapter One: **Not Even a Single Thought**

**THE STORY BEGINS**

With Risa----

"And there he goes again...escaping with the priceless..." The reporter said on TV.

"Get him! Don't let him get away!" randon voices can be heard in the background.

"Where is he?"

"He ecape from the Trap!"

"...this conclude... The Phatom Theif is gone again..." The reporter finished.

Risa looked all of this with great interests. _He's so handsome and mysterious, _she thought.

"Riku, come look! Dark's on the news!" She screamed with joy. "Riku?" _Where is she? _she thought _where can she...Ah she must still be out. _

Without farther thought about her sister, Risa went back to paying attention to the TV.

WIth Riku---

"Stupid! Stupid Bike! Out of all days, you got to break down today." She scolded her broken bike while carry the bags and bags of food. "Argh...so heavy...stupid bike...stupid food!"

Riku had went shopping for food, since Risa didn't want to go, even though it was her turn. But during the way home, her bike broke. Now, she was walking home dragging her bike and the packs of foods.

"This is just isn't fair! I buy food. I cook and I clean! And all she does and drool over that _pervert! _What am I? her slave?" She let out a sigh. "But if I don't by food, we'll both starve to death." _It suck being the older sister...well about 5 mintues older, _she thought to herself.

Soon Riku was complaining to herself how her feet ache and then things got worst. It started to rain.

Riku continues walking home. She didn't bother looking for a place to hide because it was gettign dark and she wanted to get home before she bump into someone she doesn't want to see. "Things can't get worse than this." she mumbled to herself.

With Dark and Daisuke---

_'Dark, we should be headed home now! It's raining. Where are you going?" _Daisuke yelled inside of Dark's head.

"Relax, Daisuke. I'm just trying to relax! I haven't been out for weeks. Let me enjoy this while it lasts."

_"you're looking for Miss Harada, aren't you?" _Daisuke accused Dark.

But Dark only smirk, "I didn't think of that. Thanks for the idea, Daisuke" With that he flew toward the Harada's mansion.

_"What? No! You can't!" _Daisuke protest during Dark flew.

Not long, Dark stop in mid-air.

_"Dark, What's wrong? Why you stop? It's still Raining! Let's get home." _

Dark didn't reply. He only stare toward the ground below at a figure stuggling to walk.

_"Dark? Hey, Dark! Are you listening to--? _

"Be quiet, would you?" Dark was geting annoyed with daisuke's babbling. "Look..."

Daisuke focus on the figure walking in the rain. _"It's...It's Miss Harada...The elder sister."_

"You mean Risa's sister?"

_"I wonder why she's out so late?" _daisuke asked himself, completely ignoring Dark.

"Hey, Daisuke, I think..." But Dark was interrupted.

_"Maybe she's lost?" _Daisuke continues thinking to himself.

"Daisuke, are you listening--"

_"But she's know where she live, so she can't be lost! Why is she out so late?"_

"Daisuke..." Dark was getting really annoying with Daisuke ignoring him. The thing he hated most was being ignored.

_"Why is Miss Harada carrying so much stuff? Should we help her? But we can't. We don't want her to see you. What should we--"_

"DAISUKE!" Dark screamed at Daisuke mentally.

_"What's the matter with you? You didn't have to scream! I think I lost my hearing"_

"Serve you right. Now pay attention. Something isn't right with her." Dark explained.

_"What do you mean?"_

"Well, if you was paying attention, instead of blabbing to yourself, you would have realize the way she walk. Something isn't right."

Daisuke realize what Dark meant. Riku was walking weirdly. As if she was about to fall any second, and at that moment she drop to the ground. Not moving anymore.

_"Oh No! Miss Harada!" _

Dark flew down to check up on her. He held her in his arms trying to stop the rain from falling on her.

_"Dark, what's wrong? Is she gonna be okay?"_

Dark place his right hand on her forehead. "She'll be ok once we get her somewhere dry. She has a fever, that's all."

With that said, Dark carrying Riku in his arms and flew her to _her _home.

With Risa---

_Why isn't Riku home yet? _She ask herself. She was pacing around in the living room waiting for her sister. Then the door bell rang.

_That's Riku! _She thought. As she opened the door, she saw a tall figure. His dark purple-ish hair flow beautifully against the wind. The rains was pouring down on him. But he stood there like he didn't give a damn. She smiles at Dark with joy. _Mr. Dark came to see me! He came to see me! _She thought to herself

"Hey, can I come in?" Dark said slyly with his lady-killing smirk.

"Mr. Dark! Of course! Come in!" Risa said.

When Dark came inside of the Mansion, Risa realized that Riku was in his arms. She couldn't see Riku at first because: 1) it was dark outside 2) She only focus looking at Dark's handsome face.

"Mr. Dark, why is my sister--" Risa asked shyly and jealous at the same time.

"Oh her? I found her laying on the street. As a gentleman as I am, I decided to pay the role of the hero rescuing a damsel in destress." He smirked. "Where's her room? I'll carry her to her room for you."

Hearing Dark offer to bring Riku to her room, Risa got even more jealous but she didn't want Dark to know.

"Um...this way." Risa directed the way to Riku's room and Dark followed.

He lay her on her bed and pulled the cover over her. Risa watched the whole time unable to do anything.

"is there anything for her to take? She have a very high fever." Dark's voice woke Risa from her staring.

"Um...yes." Risa said, but she didn't make any sign of movements.

"Well, aren't you gonna get it?" Dark asked softly that Risa can feel her heart melts.

"Um...okay!" RIsa said and then rush to get the pills. She didn't want Riku to be alone with Dark, even if she was unconscious.

Dark place his hand on Riku's forehead again. "This isn't good."

_"What's wrong, Dark?" _Daisuke said.

"Her fever is getting worse." Dark reply as he watched Riku's soft breathing. Her cheek was red from the cold. But she appears to be only sleeping.

What a beautiful face, Dark thought.

_"What you say?" Daisuke didn't pay attention to Dark._

"Nothing. nothng at all." Dark reply.

There was a quietness in the room but it was soon broken by none other than Risa.

"Mr. Dark, I have it." she said as she handed it the him.

Dark pulled Riku up so she can rest on his shoulder and open her mouth slowly. He place the pill inside her mouth and a little bit of water. He close her mouth and move his fingers down her throat so she can shallow it.

Risa watched with jealousy. _why can't that be me!_

After Dark was done, he place Riku back on her bed. he got up and walked out the room. Risa followed him and close the door so Riku could rest.

In the living room with Dark and Risa---

"Mr. Dark, thanking you for finding my sister." Risa said sweetly.

"Not a problem. I'll do anything for you." Dark was being his playboy self agin

_"Dark, stop messing with Miss Harada and get home!" _Daisuke was jealous of Dark talking to Risa.

Dark ignores him and continue his conversation with Risa.

"Really? Mr. Dark?" Risa asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I'll do anything for one of my adoring fans." He smirked.

"Mr. Dark, you're so kind to me." Risa smiles. She was kind of relief to hear that Dark rescue Riku because of her. Not because he liked Riku.

_"Dark, I'm serious. Lets go. Now!" Daisuke was way beyond jealous._

Dark sighed. "Well, good-bye Risa. It turn out that I can't stay long. I must go now. well, later." He turned to leave but Risa sopped him.

"When will I see you again?" She said.

"Soon." He said uncaringly.

"Soon?" Risa asked. She was a little disappointed.

Dark opened the door and was about to fly off. "When your sister get better, I'll come over for dinner. Okay? okay. later!"

Then he flew off.

_DARK's GONNA HAVE DINNER WITH ME! _she thought_ How romantic_!

Then Risa thought about what Dark said. _"When **your sister** get better" _

Risa got jealous, but she pushed it away. _Dark only cares about me. He loves me, not Riku._ She thought to herself.

With Dark and Daisuke----

"I'm finally home!" Daisuke said in happiness.

He finally changed back to himself. He was laying on his bed.

"It was a long day, wasn't it Dark?"

_"..." _Dark didn't reply.

"Dark?" Daisuke said again.

_"..." _No answer again.

"Dark, are you ignoring me because I ignore you ealier? Because if you are, that's just isn't very mature of you. Come on, Dark? Answer me."

_"Daisuke?" _Dark was annoyed.

"Yeah?" Daisuke was happy Dark was talking again.

_"Have I ever told you that you talk to much?" _

Daisuke was a little taken back. "I was just asking."

_"I'm tired. Get some rest. Don't forget you have school tomorrow."_

"Don't remind me. Well, good-night, Dark."

_"Whatever." _

As Daisuke fell asleep, Dark couldn't rest. Something was wrong with him. The image of Riku was in his mind.

_Why am I thinking of her? It couldn't be because I kissed her before. Why can't I rest? What is it about her that got me so uneasy? _He thought to himself.

He tried the rest. _What did you do to me, Riku Harada? _He was determined to find out sooner or later. He drift off to sleep.

With Riku---

Her eyes slowly open. She sat up in her bed. Her fever went down a little.

_That warm feeling...That strong embrace..._

"Daisuke..." She said softly to herself.

In her dream, it was Daisuke that save her. _It was always Daisuke. _

She smiled and went to sleep again.

She didn't give Dark a single thought, even though it was Daisuke _and **DARK**_ that save her.

Ja ne

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Like Last Time

Title: **Love Is Confusing**

Author: **ThuAnhNgo**

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel

Chapter Two: Not Like Last Time

Three days passed and Riku was finally feeling better. She attends school and went ride her bike home as usual. When she got in the house, Risa was running around the kitchen trying to find things. Risa got home first because she took the train home.

"Risa, what are you doing?" Riku dodge flying objects that Risa was throwing around carelessly.

"Oh Riku, it's terrible. Dark is coming over for dinner and I want to cook him something nice but I can't find anything I need." Risa's eye was getting teary.

"Calm down, I arranged the kitchen a little when I was trying to clean--" But Riku stopped in mid-sentence "What do you mean Dark's coming over?"

"I didn't tell you before?" Risa said innocently. But she knews she didn't tell her sister. She wanted Riku to make other plans and stay away from the house. Unfortunately for her, Riku decided not to do anything for a while because she didn't want to get sick again.

"No, you didn't and Dark's not getting inside this house!" Riku couldn't bleieve her sister would invite a _THIEF_ inside her house. That just don't make sense. _Who in their right mind would invite a thief inside their home? _Riku thought to herself.

"This is my house too! Why can't I invite Dark over for dinner."

"For one reason, he's a thief! A THIEF!" Riku explain rather loudly.

"So what? He's nice to me and I can invite him over if I want!" Risa defended Dark.

"Fine! Then I'll call the Cop on him and you can visit him any time you want in jail." Riku headed for the phone but Risa stop her.

"Please, Riku. Don't! Only this one time. Please let Dark come. Please Riku!" Risa begged.

"Risa, I can't allow---" But Riku was interrupted.

"Please, Riku. Just do this for me. You're suppose to be my sister, Please!" Risa said sadly.

"Alright, alright" Riku mumbled. "But if anything go missing in the house, it'll be your fault."

"Yay! Thanks Riku!" Risa hugged a sister and went back looking for cooking tools.

Riku went by Risa side and took out some cooking things too. Risa watched to see what Risa was doing.

"Riku, what are you doing?" She asked angryly. _I won't let her cook for my DARK! _She thought.

"Cooking. What else do it look like?" Riku said sacrastically.

"You can't cook for Dark; I am!"

"I'm not cooking for Dark, Risa. I'm cooking enough food for me to eat! I don't want you to have to make food for me and Dark. That'll be too much worrk. You just cook for yourself and Dark. I'll cook for me, okay?"

"Okay!" Risa said happily knowing Riku won't cook for Dark.

While both of the twins were cooking, Riku can't help but smile to herself. In truth, she wanted to cook for herself because she knew Risa can't cook to save her life.

_This will be fun. Dark will get food poisoning eating Risa's cooking. Serve him right! _She thought to herself. _Too bad Risa will have to suffer with him. _

**With Dark and Daisuke---**

_"Dark, hurrry up. Fly faster! you'll be late!" _Daisuke scolded Dark.

"I know, I know. Stop reminding me. I thought you didn't like me spending time with Risa." Dark smirked.

_"I don't. But if you don't go, Miss Harada will be sad. I don't want to see Miss Harada sad." _Daisuke was really jealous of Dark at this point. But he wanted Risa to be happy.

As Dark flew faster, the wind blew his hair back.

"Relax, Daisuke. I don't like Risa that way." Dark assure Daisuke.

_"What? you don't?" _Daisuke was shock.

"Of course not. Risa's isn't my type. There isn't much girl out there my type." Dark said sadly.

_"What do you mean, Dark? The whole girl population of town is drooling over you." _

"That's true. They can't help falling for me. I am quiet handsome." Dark's ego was bigger than a planet.

_"For once I thought we were going to have a serious conversation and you go and ruin it." _Daisuke mentally shook his head disapprovedly.

"What! I was having a serious conversation." Dark defended himself.

_"Whatever you say, Dark" _Daisuke gave up on the conversation.

Dark flew quietly to the Harada's mansion with a pensive look on his face. In reality, Dark didn't want to continue the subject any longer so he changed the subject. Dark didn't want to talk about it.

**With Riku and Risa ----**

"It's done!" Riku and Risa said in union as they carry the trays of food onto the eating area.

"Why it smells so delicious!" Risa said with joy.

"You mean my cooking or yours?" Riku asked.

"Mine! My cooking smells better than yours."

"Whatever you say, Risa." Riku smiled. _Just wait til you taste it. _Riku thought.

"Riku, we'll divided up the table. This is your side and this is mine. I don't want Dark to think one of my delicious cooking is made by you." Risa said proudly.

"Good idea." Riku smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

So the table was set. Just at that time the door bell rang. Risa rushs to open the door as Riku follow slowly.

"Oh. Mr. Dark, I'm so glad you could come." Risa smiled sweetly.

"Yeah me too. I'm starving." Dark said coolly.

_"Wow. Miss Harada looks beautiful." Daisuke said inside Dark's mind._

Dark just ignore him while Riku just stood there and glared at him. _If looks can kill, _Dark thought. Then he chuckle.

"I must be handome for your sister to continously staring at me." Dark said to Risa. Risa turned to face Riku.

"I'm not staring. I'm glaring. You better consider yourself lucky I didn't called the cops!" Riku yelled at Dark.

"Is that any way to treat your rescuer. I did save you after all." Dark gave her his well-known smirked.

Riku stood there shock. She turns to Risa and raise an eye brow. "What the hell is he talking about, Risa?"

_"It sound like the elder Miss Harada don't remember." Daisuke said to Dark. _

_**"seem like that" Dark said back to Daisuke mentally.**_

"Um...well...you see." Risa tried to expalin.

"I took you home after you fainted on the street with a very high fever I might add." Dark said ever so proudly.

"You did? When?" Riku didn't know any of this. That's because Risa didn't tell her.

"Three days ago." Dark simply stated.

"Risa, why didn't you tell me this?" Riku asked.

Dark was also waiting for an explaination.

"Well, I thought Riku was going to get mad because I knew how much she hated you, Dark." Risa said softly.

Dark chuckled. "your sister doesn't hate---" but he was interrupted.

"Yes, I do! and Now I hate you more!" Riku was beyond mad.

"What do you mean you hate me? I save your life!" Dark was shock. _Something gotta be wrong with this girl. _He thought.

_"Dark, don't start an argument with Miss Harada. You're here as a guest so act like it." Daisuke scold Dark._

_**"She started." Dark pouted to Daisuke mentally.**_

"How can you hate Mr. Dark? He save you? why are you mad?" Risa was shock as well. _I will never understand the way Riku think. But thanks god that Riku doesn't like Dark even though he save her._

"How can I not be angry! All this time, I was blaming myself for losing the bags of food that I bought three days ago, when I should have blame you." Riku pointed at him.

"How is it that losing those bags my fault!" Dark couldn't believe Riku. _I save her life and she blame her for losing bags of food? _His mind was in shock.

"If you brought me home, why didn't you bring the food I bought too? I spent a lot of money on those things. You made me have to waste more money to go out and buy the same things again! So it's your fault!" Riku yelled.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? I don't have six arms. How can I carry those bags and you. Not to mention you were quiet heavy." Dark argue back.

_"Dark, stop arguing." Daisuke continues to calm Dark down._

Risa was standing there watching the two argue. Part of her was happy to see how much they dislike each other and part of her felt left out.

"No, I'm not crazy! I see you steal lot of things all the time! You can carry those stuff but you can't carry those bags?" Riku accused him of lying.

"It was you or those bags. Which one would you want me to bring to your house?" Dark asked slyly.

"Um..." Riku couldn't reply to that. Then Risa interrupt the two.

"Why don't we eat now. I don't want the food to get cold." Risa said.

"Yeah, lets eat first." Riku said happily. _I can't wait til you get food poisoning. _

_"How can she changed the subject to quickly?" Daisuke said to Dark Mentally._

_**"yeah, that scares me too. Something isn't right. Maybe she's planning to poison me?" Dark stated to Daisuke.**_

When the three of them: RIKU, RISA, and Dark (Dark and Daisuke shared body) went to the table, they all sat.

Risa sat next to Dark. _This would be more romantic if Riku wasn't here, _Risa thought.

Dark look down cautiously at his plate. "Um...Riku, you didn't cook this, did you?" Dark asked.

Before Riku could say something, Risa already spoke.

"She didn't cook it. I did! I cook it for you and all by myself." Risa said proudly.

"Yup, and I wouldn't be caught dead cooking for you! This table is divided in half. You are sitting with Risa and that side is hers cooking. This side is my cooking. For my food only and only for me to eat." Riku smiled.

"Okay, if Risa cooked it I'm glad." As Dark said this, Risa felt happier.

"Then eat up!" Risa said.

Riku started to eat her delicious food. "Risa, if you want some of my food you are welcome to have some. But Mr. Theif over there can't have any!"

"No thanks Riku, I'll eat my own cooking and so will Dark because it's delicious." Risa said.

Dark shallow the sushi that Risa made and he made a weird face. Risa was waiting for Dark's compliment.

_"How does it taste, Dark?" Daisuke asked Dark mentally._

_**"Whatever it is. It doesn't taste like food." Dark mentally mumble to Daisuke.**_

_"Oh...I guess Miss Harada's cooking haven't improved yet." Daisuke said casually._

**_"What do you mean 'haven't improved yet?_**'**_ " Dark yelled at Daisuke. "You knew it was going to taste this terrible and you didn't tell me!"_**

_"I just thought if you knew how she cook. you won't go to the her dinner."_

_**"Damn right I wouldn't." **_

"You're taking so long to eat more. Isn't it delicious?" Riku smirked.

Dark didn't want Riku to be satisfied.

"Yes, it is." He stated slowly while trying to shallow the rest of the food.

"Really, Mr. Dark? Well, I made plently so you can take some home to eat." Risa was so happy.

"Um...thanks." Dark said to Risa. Then an idea pop inside his head. "Risa, did you make cake?"

"Mr. Dark, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you want Cake. I didn't make any, but I'll make some right now." With that said, Risa rushed to the kitchen.

Riku smiled. "Stop pretending. I known my sister all her life and she can't cook. It's funny watching you try to shallow though."

"I'm not pretending. Her food is delicious!" Dark lied.

**_BANG! CRASH!_**

Riku rushed to the kitchen. "What's wrong Risa?"

"I dropped the pan. Can you pick it up, please?" Risa ask.

"Risa, you don't have to do this. Baking a cake takes hours, so come back and eat."

"But Mr. Dark wants to eat cake and I want to cook it."

"He doesn't like your food. He's lying to you, Risa. why can't you understand."

"You're just jealous, Riku. That Dark want to eat my food and not yours. You're not the only one that know how to cook. I can cook and Dark loves my cooking."

"Risa, listen to me. He doesn't like your cooking." Riku try to persuade Risa.

"Yes, he does!" Risa said.

"No, He doesn't" Riku argued back.

"Yes, he does!"

"No, He doesn't!"

"Yes, he does!"

"No, He doesn't!"

"Yes, he does!"

"No, He doesn't!"

**meanwhile with Dark -----**

Dark got up and went over Riku's side of the table. He taste her food.

_**"Wow, these stuff is so good." Dark said to Daisuke mentally.**_

_"I know. The elder Miss Harada is a great cook." Daisuke said back._

Dark started swtiching some plates around. He took his plate and switch it was Riku's.

_"What are you doing, Dark?"_

_**"You'll see."**_

Dark went back to his seat and sat down.

"Oh...Risa!" he yelled to the Kitchen.

Risa came out in a heart beat and Riku was right behind her. _She doen't listen to me but she listen to him? And she call herself my sister! _Riku thought.

"What is it, Mr. Dark?" Risa asked.

"I don't want cake anymore." He stated slyly.

"but why?" Risa said sadly.

"I don't want you to go through too much trouble because of me." He said sweetly.

"See, Riku. I told you, Mr. Dark was kind to me."

_Yeah, right. _Riku thought. _He isn't that nice! _

When Riku and Risa sat down to continue eating. Riku felt that something was wrong. When she tasted the food on her plate, she knew what Dark did while she was there.

"You Pervert! You swtich my plate with yours!" Riku was upset.

"Now, now. How can you say that? I did no such things." Dark sat there innocently.

"Riku, don't be jealous because Dark like my cooking better. You can't say the food Mr. Dark is eating was made by you. I made it." Risa was angry at her sister.

"Risa, that's my food he's eating. Not yours!" Riku was hoping her sister would believe her.

"Riku, that's enough. I don't want to hear it anymore. Stop lying." Risa said sadly. She couldn't believe Riku would lie to her and try to take credit for her cooking.

Riku stares at Risa. Tears was falling down her tears.

"Riku..." Dark said softly. Somewhere inside of him hurt to much. He didn't plan to make her cry. He didn't want to make her cry.

"How can you believe him and not me, Risa? How could you? You would chose that pervert over your own sister?" Riku ran toward the front door. She needed time to herself. She need to get away from Risa. And away from DARK, the source of her anger.

But Dark grab her wrist and wouldn't let go. Risa ran up to them and watch in jealousy as Dark held on to Riku.

"Don't go. I'm sorry. I didn't know things would turn out this way. I didn't mean to--" Dark tried to explain.

"Let go of me." Riku shook her wrist free from Dark's hold. "You win! You succeed in stealing away my best friend. You succeed in stealing my sister. She believes whatever you say. Are you happy now? You win! Now just stay away from me!"

Riku ran out the door while Dark only watch. Risa walked up to him but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't came. I didn't want to make her cry. I should've stay away." Dark said softly.

"It's not your fault, Dark." Risa said.

"It is." Dark stated. "She's right. I did swtich the plates."

Risa was shock. "Mr. Dark, you didn't like my cooking?"

"Um...Risa...I --" Dark didn't know what to say. "I think I should go." With that he left.

Risa fell to her knee and sob. _Riku, how could you? You made Dark hate me! _She thought.

**With Riku---**

She ran to the place where she always go to. The place where Daisuke and she first met. The place where she would always caught him drawing the scenery.

She collaped right there and cry. She felt a figure walking up to her. She look up. It was...

Daisuke.

"Miss Harada, are you okay?" Daisuke asked with a sincere look.

Riku stood up. She stared at him. She didn't know what to do. Should she run away or stay? She was still crying.

"Miss Harada, are you alright?" Daisuke asked again. He walked up to her slowly until he was in front of her.

She stared at him with her teary eyes. In a heart-beat, she hung onto Daisuke still crying. Her head resting on his chest. He didn't know what to do. He embraced her, keeping her company.

"Everything is going to be okay, Miss Harada. Everything is going to be okay." Daisuke assured her.

Riku was still crying. "I...I...hate him."

"who?" Daisuke asked.

"Dark..." Riku's voice was still shaking.

Inside Daisuke's body, Dark felt the aching pain. _Does she hate me that much? _He asked himself.

Daisuke held her until was fell asleep.

_**"What should I do now, Dark?" Daisuke asked Dark.**_

_"..." Dark didn't asnwered._

_**"Dark?"**_

"hmm? oh...just take her home." Dark said softly. In his heart, he was hurting. Dark have never been jealous of Daisuke, but at this moment he was. _If only I was Daisuke..._Dark thought. At that moment, he knew. He knew that he fallen in love with the sleeping girl. He fallen in love with Riku Harada.

Inside of Riku's dream, it was different than normally.

The warm feeling...The strong embrace...

It was different...

It wasn't like the last time...

This time...she felt friendliness...

Last time...she felt love...

Ja ne

See You In The Next Chapter


	3. Chapter 3: Thin Line

Title: **Love Is Confusing**

Author: **ThuAnhNgo**

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel

Chapter Three: Can You Define the Line Between Love and Hate?

When Daisuke opened his eyes, he found himself in a place he have never been to before. This place look like a forest and only green trees and soft grass can be seen. It appeared to be a very sunny day and the clouds were floating above the sky.

_Where am I? _Daisuke thought as he started walking around. In moments, he spotted a figure resting against a tall tree. As he walk closer to the figure, Daisuke notices a familar feeling.

"It...can't be." Daisuke whispered to himself.

It was Dark. Dark had his back resting against the tree with his eyes closed. He appeared to be sleeping. Before Daisuke could say anything, Dark spoke with his eyes still closed.

"You came. What a surprise." He said sacrastically.

"Dark, is that really you?" Daisuke couldn't believe it. He was looking right at Dark. _How is that even possible? Dark's supposed to be inside of me, _Daisuke thought to himself.

"Who else could I be?" Dark said as he opened his eyes to look at Daisuke.

Daisuke, who was still shock repeated his question. "Is that really you?"

Dark showed no emotions. He didn't answer Daisuke. He just stared at Daisuke emotionlessly.

"Dark?" Daisuke was uncertain of what to say.

"Let me know when you stop asking the same question over again, and then we'll talk."

They just stared at each other. It was a silent and very weird moment between the two. Daisuke was thinking, _What the heck was going on? _While Dark was thinking, _Does it takes Daisuke that long to catch on?_

Then out of the blue came a weird but familar sound. "Kyuu! Kyuu!" It was **With**, the rabbit-like creature that turns into Dark's black wings.

"Kyuu! kyuu!" With said happily as he hopped up and down. Dark just stare at With with boredom.

"With, you're here too?" Daisuke confusedly asked.

"Kyuu! Kyuu! Kyuu!" With hopped into Daisuke's arms.

Dark chuckled, "You don't get it, do you Daisuke?"

"Get what?" Daisuke replied even more confused than before.

"Daisuke, do you know where we are right now?" Dark asked even though he already know the answer.

Daisuke looked around the place again hoping tha he would recognize something, but it didn't help. He shocked his head from side to side as a reply and asked, "Where are we, Dark?"

"We're in your dream." Dark stated as if it was so obvious.

"My dream? How?"

Dark sighed and took in a big breath then he released it. He really hate explaining things to people.

"Daisuke, you remember the last thing you did before you came here?"

When Dark asked this question, With suddenly proofed and disapeared. He disapeared right out of Daisuke's arms.

"What? Where he go? Daisuke asked in surprised.

"Never mind With. Just answer my question."

"But With..." Daisuke was interrupted.

"With wasn't really here. He was just a part of this dream of yours."

"My dream? How?"

_Great, back to where we started, _Dark mused to himself. He was trying not to get upset with Daisuke, which was very hard for someone as impatient as himself.

"I'm trying to explain to you 'how' but you won't answer my question." Dark mumbled with a bored stare at Daisuke.

"Oh...what was the question again?" Daisuke asked.

"What was the last thing you did before you came here?" Dark said with a indifferent face.

Daisuke thought about this question for a while, which in turn got Dark more piss off.

"Um...I took Miss Harada home like you told me..." Daisuke was trying to remember.

"And?"

"And I went home and...uh...I was tired so I decided to rest for a while on my bed." Daisuke finally remembered.

"In other words, you fell asleep." Dark corrected Daisuke.

"Yeah, that's it. But that doesn't explain how I got here or how you are standing right in from of me."

"This is a dream, Daisuke. Anything is possible. Like how With appeared and disappeared right before your eyes."

"You mean this place isn't real?"

"No, Daisuke. This place isn't real." Dark felt like he was talking to a three year old.

"So, you're not real either?" Daisuke innocently asked.

Dark was angry. "What you mean I ain't real? I am real. Daisuke, just listen. okay? This place isn't real. Nothing about it is real. Except for me. The reason for it is that I am inside of you. Where do you think I go when you're in school and I don't have to go out and steal stuff?"

"I never really thought of that. I just thought you'll be sleeping or something." Daisuke answer nervously.

"Well, that surprises me a lot." Dark said sacrastically. "I spend my time here. At this place. I spend my time in your dreams."

"Oh." Daisuke didn't know what to say next. Dark got bored so he close his eyes and pretended to sleep again. Daisuke sat down next to Dark and rest his back against the tree too. They sat there in peace for a while. They were listening to the wind and trees moving.

"Daisuke, what do you thnk of Riku and Risa?" Dark's voice broke the silence.

Daisuke turned to face Dark, only to find that Dark still had his eyes close. Daisuke then stared into the moving clouds.

"I think they're both kind individual." Daisuke said without giving it much thoughts.

When Daisuke faced Dark again to see what his reaction was, Daisuke was a little taken back.

"Um...Dark? Why are you looking at me like that?" Daisuke asked in a very worry voice. He had the right to be scared because at that moment, Dark had a murderous look on his face.

"Daisuke, do you know that you have the knack for saying the stupidest things?"

"W-W-What do you mean?" Daisuke had to move a few inch away from Dark. He thought that Dark was going to strangle him.

"I ask you a personal question. 'What do you thnk of Riku and Risa?' And all you can say is 'they're both kind individual'?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Dark thought for a minute and a grin appeared on his face. "I'll make the question easiler for you, Daisuke. Who do you like more: Riku or Risa?" In reality, Dark already knew the answer. He was wanted to hear Daisuke say it.

"Uh...don't you think that this question is a little too personal, Dark?" Daisuke was trying to dodge the question.

Dark chuckled, "Too personal? Daisuke, we shared the same body. In other words, I am you and you are me. How can anything by too personal between us?"

"Um..." Daisuke still didn't know what to say.

"Alright. Since you won't tell me, I'll just assumed you don't like neither one of them. I guess next time when I go on a date with Risa, I can..." Dark was interrupted.

"No, no. You can't." Daisuke said.

"You didn't even let me finished." Dark smiled. He got Daisuke right where he want him.

"Alright. I'll tell you."

"Okay, so who is it?"

Daisuke took his time to answer which annoyed the heck out of Dark.

"I like..." Daisuke started.

"You like?"

"I...like...Miss Harada." Daisuke said it rather quickly.

At that moment, Dark sweatdropped. "Daisuke, they're both Haradas. How do I know which one you meant?"

"Oh...I...uh...like..."

"Spit it out!" Dark was impatient with this conversation.

"Ri...Risa." Daisuke finally said it.

Dark couldn't contain his laughter. Daisuke's face was so red. He was blushing a lot.

"See that wasn't hard. Another question: Why don't you like Riku the way you like Risa." Dark really wanted to know this, since he knew that Riku liked Daisuke.

Daisuke didn't know how to answer the question, so he ask Dark the same question in reversed order. "I don't know. Why don't you like Miss Harada the way you like the elder Miss Harada?"

Dark had a disbelief look on his face. "That's really annoying, Daisuke."

"What is?"

"Saying 'Miss Harada' this and 'Miss Harada' that. Don't you ever get tired."

"Dark, it's impolite to use a person first name without their permission."

"Whatever." Dark replied.

"You didn't answer my question." It was Daisuke's turn to interrogate Dark.

"What question?" Dark said innocently. He is such a little devil.

"Dark..." Daisuke warned.

"I don't know." Dark replied.

"Huh?" Daisuke got confused. "Don't know what?"

"You should get your brain fixs. I answered your question and you don't even pay attention to it. I mean I don't know how to answer your question."

Daisuke got curious. "You do like the elder Miss Harada, don't you?"

"I'm...I'm not sure." Was Dark only reply.

With Dark's reply, Daisuke broke out into laughter.

"And what do you find so funny? Amuse me..." Dark spoked rather annoyedly.

"The Great Phatom Thief! Falling into such a tragic fate. You had to fall in love with the one girl on the planet that dislike you the most. How ironic is that!" Daisuke let out a few more small chuckles. He had no idea that his words were hurting Dark. When he look at him, Daisuke realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry. Dark, I didn't mean it."

"It doesn't matter." Then Dark smiled. "It's not like I really care about her." Dark knew he was lying and the worse thing is that Daisuke knew he was lying too.

"Dark, the elder Miss Harada doens't hate you. She might just think of you as a pervert for kissing her the other time and she probably doesn't trust you. But I know she doesn't really hate you that much anyway."

"Wow, Daisuke. That's was comforting."

"Uh...what I mean is that you should just give her time."

Dark didn't want to talk about this anymore, so he tried to change the subject. "Daisuke, I told you I don't like Riku that way."

Daisuke sighed in disappointment about the fact that Dark's continuing to lie to himself. Then an idea popped inside his head. "What if I can prove that you like her, what will you do then?" Daisuke asked Dark.

Dark only smirked. _There's no way Daisuke can prove it, _he thought to himself. And being a rather cocky person as himself, Dark added onto the bet. "The day you prove it, that'll be the day mankind have died off. But tell you what...if you can prove it, I'll help you win Risa's heart."

Hearing this, Daisuke was more determined than ever to prove he was right. "Alright, it's a deal. Lets shake on it."

Daisuke extended his hand and Dark took it. They shoock and the bet was established. At that moment, everything went black. Daisuke couldn't see anything and Dark disappeared. Before Daisuke could say anything, he felt something heavy jumping up and down on his stomach. He was awaked and in his bed.

The creature jumping on Daisuke was With. "Kyuu! Kyuu!Kyu!" With said happily.

Daisuke opened his eyes only to have the sunlight beaming at him. He shaded she eyes with his right hand. With was still jumping on Daisuke's stomach."With, get off. You're heavy." Daisuke said tiredly.

With jumped off of Daisuke and said "Kyuu!" Then he focus his attention on his favorite breakfast again: STRAWBERRIES!

Apparently, With was acting as an alarm clock for Daisuke, waiting him up for school.

"Well, good morning, Daisuke. How are you feeling? Tired? I'm not surprise. You spent the whole night talking to me." Dark's voice seemed almost teasing.

Daisuke ignored Dark and he got up to get changed for school. Unknowing to him, a woman's voice shouted from downstair.

"Dai...Honey...are you awake yer?" It was his mother.

"Yes, mother. I'm awake." Daisuke shouted downstair so his mother could hear him.

"That's great, honey! Hurry up or you'll be late again."

"Okay." Daisuke replied.

When he was done changing, he grabbed his school bag and headed downstair. He saw his grandfather sitting at the table reading the newpaper and his mother cooking something.

"Nothing for me today. I gotta go before I'm late."

"Look at him. Just like the rest of those kids. Never enjoying the moments; always rushing off to places." Daisuke's grandfather started his early morning lectures and as always Daisuke tends to ignore it.

"Wait, Dai." His mother called him.

"What is it? Did I forget something?" Daisuke asked quickly.

"No, I just want to tell you to come straight home today. We have a new mission for Dark."

"Again?" Daisuke whinned, but he gave in as always. "Alright, I'll be home soon."

Eniwa hugged her son saying, "That's my boy!" She smiled and said to him. "Bye, now. Have a great day."

Daisuke ran out the door and headed toward school. **"Today's the day I'll prove to you, Dark. Just wait and see." **He said to Dark mentally.

**"Yeah?...well, I'm waiting." **Dark mentally answered back.

**With Riku and Risa---**

"Risa, you have to talk to me sooner or later." Riku said as she followed her sister to the train.

"..." Risa didn't say anything. She just kept on walking, ignoring her sister.

"You can't just NOT talk to me forever." Riku was determined to get Risa to talk.

"..." Again, no answer from Risa. She walked faster toward the train.

"Risa, WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND!' Riku screamed as she grabbed onto Risa's wrist.

Risa shook it off but she couldn't get loose. "Let me go." She said softly. Her voice was meek and full of sadness. "I don't want to talk to you."

Riku, sadly obey. She let go of her sister and watched Risa got on the train. _Risa..._ Riku thought to herself. _What happened to us?_

Riku got on her bike and headed toward school. She was too deep in thoughts that she didn't notice anyone around her. All she could think of was Risa. The wind blew against her soft hair. It was refreshing. It relaxed her a bit.

_"I...can't find it. Where did it go?" Little Riku was looking for her teddy bear. Tears was forming in the corner of her eyes. "Where's my teddy?"_

_Little Riku had lost the teddy bear that her grandmother, Rika had gave her. Little Riku's and Little Risa's gradnmother gave them each a gift. She gave Little Risa a white stuff rabbit and she gave Little Riku a teddy bear. Little Riku was running around her room looking for her teddy bear, crying._

_"Riku, just ask Granny to buy you a new one." Little Risa said to her sister._

_"No, I just want MY teddy. Not another one." Little Riku was really sad._

_Little Risa walked up to her sister and handed Little Riku her white rabbit. Little Riku had a confusing look on her face. "Huh?" She said while blinking her eyes wide. "What that for, Risa?"_

_"A lady shouldn't play with stuff animal anyway. You can have it." Little Risa gave Little Riku her white rabbit. Riku knew that Risa was trying to stop Riku from being sad. Riku smiled. _

_"Thanks, Risa!" Little Riku hugged her sister tightly. That night Riku hugged the white rabbit in her arms as she slept. Eventually, Little Riku found her teddy bear and gave the white rabiit to Little Risa, who hugged her well-missed white rabbit._

Riku stopped her bike right in front of school. _If only things didn't change between us, _Riku thought. She headed inside of the school. She was determine to make up with her sister. No matter what it takes. The memory helped remind Riku that Risa tried to help her when she was sad. _It's time I return the favor, _Riku thought to herself. _No matter what it takes. _

**In school, with Daisuke----**

**"Daisuke, didn't you want to prove something to me?" **Dark smirked.

_"I will. you just wait." _Daisuke mentally reply back.

As Daisuke enter his classroom, he spotted Risa. He smiled, but then it turn into a frown when he realized something was wrong with her. Daisuke walked up to her nerviously. Risa was staring down on her desk. It was one of those blank silent stare.

"Uh...Good-morning, Miss Harada." Daisuke said nerviously.

No reply from Risa. She didn't hear Daisuke.

"Miss Harada?" Daisuke said a little louder.

"Huh?" Risa's head nodded up. "Oh, it just you, Daisuke."

"Miss Harada, are you feeling okay?"

Risa look sad again. Her eyes was still watery. _Have she been cry? _Daisuke asked to no one in particular.

**"Well, duh. Daisuke. It doesn't take a very smart person to figure that out."** Dark mentally added the side note.

_"I didn't ask you." _Daisuke scolded Dark.

**"So, you were talking to yourself?"** Dark mused.

_"Just forget it." _Daisuke was too worry about Risa to argue with Dark.

Then Risa spoke, which surprised Daisuke. "Can you help me find Dark?" Her voice was fulled of hope.

"I...uh...I don't know...I mean...I want to ...but...uh..." Daisuke was wondering how to tell Risa. He was very good at lying.

**"If you can't lie to her, then just tell her that you have to go somewhere to steal stuff afterschool because you're really me." **Dark founded Daisuke's situation rather amusing.

_"I can't tell her that and you know I can't!" _Daisuke once again scold Dark.

**"Whatever. I was just trying to help."**

_"Well, that was helpful."_

"Daisuke, please. I need to speak with Dark." Risa begged with tears in her eyes.

"I..." Daisuke sighed and then gave up. "Alright, Miss Harada. I'll come with you."

Risa stood up and hugged Daisuke tightly. "Thanks Daisuke." She whispered softly. She was so glad Daisuke was willing to help her.

Daisuke's heart rate was rapidly changing. It was getting harder for him to breath. He knew what what happening. He was going to change into Dark. "Uh...Miss Harada, I just remember that I need to be somewhere."

With that statement, he raced out of the classroom. His heart was beating faster and faster. He went into the boys' restroom and made sure no one was around. And then he changed.

"Well, it looks like I have myself some free time." Dark smirked to himself. He walked out of the boys' restroom.

**"Dark, where are you going?" **Daisuke asked inside of Dark's head.

_"To the roof." _

**"What? Why are you going to the roof? You need to turn back to me right now. I have to get to class before..." **Daisuke was interrupted by the school bell.

**Ding! Ding! Ding! **"At this moment, all students should be in their classroom. No excuses." A voice said through the intercom and it went off.

**"Ahh...I'm late. Quick changed back to me now." **Daisuke urged Dark.

_"I wish I could, Daisuke. But I don't know how." _

**"What do you mean? You changed back to me all the time. Sometime even right after we steal something."**

_"Well, I'm not stealing anything right now and I only change back when it's time. Since I'm not changing back to you, it means it's not time yet."_

**"That doesn't even make sense." **Daisuke screamed in distress.

_"It doesn't only to you." _When Dark got to the roof top, he lend against the wall and closed his eyes.

**"What are you doing? Sleeping?" **

_**"..."**_

**"Hey, Dark! I know you can hear me. Answer me."**

_"I told you I can't change back now. You just have to wait until it's time." _Dark told Daisuke.

Daisuke wasn't about to wait all that time, so he came up with an idea. **"Go find Miss Harada." **

Dark's ears perked up. _"Why do you want me to go find Risa?"_

**"Not that Miss Harada. I meant the elder one."**

_"Okay, why do you want me to go find **'the elder one' **"_Dark mocked Daisuke.

**"When you see her, you'll change back to me and it'll also proves you like her." **Daisuke stated proudly because he came up with the idea.

_"Nonsense. I won't change back just because of her."_

**"Well, prove it. Go find her." **Daisuke taunted Dark. This got Dark really piss

_"Fine. I will." _With that said, Dark headed around school looking for Riku but without success. _"Didn't she go to school today?" _Dark asked Daisuke.

**"The younger Miss Harada is in school today, so she should be too, right?" **Daisuke asked back.

_"I asked you. Why are you asking me?" _Dark was annoyed.

Then Dark had a familar feeling. All of a sudden, he knew where to go. "With!" Dark called out to With. Because With can find Dark, no matter where he is, With was at the roof top in a matter of seconds.

"Kyuu! Kyuu!" With said hopping happily.

"Alright, With. Lets go." Dark commanded. With turned into Dark's black wings and Dark flew off into the sky. Since it was day time, Dark had to fly high above the clouds, so no one can spot him.

**"Where are you going, Dark?"** Daisuke asked confusedly. **"You better not back out now!"**

_"I'm not. You told me to find her, and I am going to her right now."_

**"But this direction is to the park. Miss Harada should be in school right now! Turn back!"**

_"You said so yourself. She SHOULD be in school, but she's not. She's near the park. Trust me."_

They both remind silent until they reach Riku.

**With Riku----**

_I am so stupid, _Riku scolded herself. She was crying again. _Why am I crying so much lately? This is just so stupid. I am so stupid. I knew that Daisuke liked Risa from the start, so why does it still hurts. _Riku was leaning against a tree. She wrapped her arms around her bending knee. She was sitting near the tree. _I wish this feeling can just go away._

Riku saw the whole thing. She saw Daisuke held Risa in his arms. She saw the concern look he had for her. She was hurt. She couldn't go into the classroom, so she ran as far as she could. Somehow she ended here. In the middle of the park. No one was there. Just her. _Great, if anyone knew I skipped school, I'll get in more trouble. _Riku was still crying.

She felt a someone coming near, but she didn't want to bother by it so she ignored it.

"Why isn't it the all mighty Riku! Crying again, I see?" Dark's voice pierced her brain. She hated his voice. She hated him.

She stood up and turned to look at Dark. "This is none of your business, go away!" She wasn't crying anymore. The reasons are 1) She won't let him see her cry again. 2) She was too angry to cry.

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere stealing something?" Riku asked him malevolently.

The fire in Riku's eyes gave Dark a weird feeling. He really hated when she was sad. But for some reason, when she's angry at him she seems so much more beautiful. Dark's heart started to beat faster.

**"Ha! I knew it." **Daisuke yelled inside of Dark's head.** "I won the bet!"**

_"Shut up, Daisuke."_

To keep himself from changing back to Daisuke and in front of Riku too, he averted his eyes to the sky. "Such a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Are you crazy or just mentally ill?" Riku couldn't predict the way Dark was acting. He's so...so...annoying.

Dark faced Riku again, when his heart slow down a bit. "Why are you here?" He asked her with a serious look on his face. That look could've melt any girl's heart. Unfortuately for him, Riku isn't just any girl.

"I can be here if I want to. You don't own the park!" Riku wanted to slapped him so bad. He was the resaon Risa didn't want to talk to her.

Dark didn't reply to her remark. He just stared at her. _That familar feeling again, _he thought. _Was I here before? With her?_

"What are you staring at you, pervert!" Riku shouted at him.

"Pervert?" Dark raised an eye brow. "Since when am I a pervert?"

Riku was angry at him and at the same time she can't help but blush. "Since...since..." Riku couldn't say it. She was ashamed of it.

Then Dark smirked and walked closer to her.

"St-Sta- Stay away from me!" Riku said as she was pinned agaisnt the tree. Dark's hands grab onto hers. "I say let go!" Riku screamed again.

"I want to know why you're calling me a pervert. So, why won't you answer me?" Riku could feel Dark's breathe breathing on her.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT! I SAY LET ME GO!" She screamed louder.

"Ah...I see... Was it because I did this last time?" He said as he lean closer to her. Soon their faces were inches apart. Riku swallowed hard. Her heart was racing.

"L-L-Let go." She managed to say. "I SAY LET GO OF --" Riku was cut off by Dark. His lips were pressed against hers. Dark's eyes was closed tight. While Riku stood there in shock not even blinking. Her eyes were wide open. Their hearts were beating against each other. His wings were wrapping around her. He didn't want her to escape.

**"Dark? What's going on?" **Daisuke asked Dark mentally. Dark somehow found a way block Daisuke from being able to hear or see anything since the moment he told Daisuke to shut up. Daisuke was lost. **"Dark, why can't I see anything? Are you there?"**

Riku tried to push Dark off, but he held her hands tight. Dark was enjoying the moment, but he knew it couldn't last for much longer. He felt a movement. It was Riku. She was about to kick him, but Dark moved backward just in time, which in turn broke up his passionate kiss.

"YOU-You-you..." Riku couldn't complete her sentence.

"So, it was because of that. That's why you said you hate me isn't it? Because I stole your first kiss." Dark asked Riku slyly. "And your second kiss." He added on just for the fun of it.

"You-you..." Riku still couldn't say anything. Dark smiled and only to find out his heart was beating fast again. Faster than before.

"Well, it seems I have to go. I'll see you around, Riku." Dark smiled as he said her name. He jumped into the air and flew off. From a distance, he could hear Riku's voice screaming after him.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Dark smiled at her reaction. Flying off, he felt Daisuke's presence again.

**"Dark? What happened?" **Daisuke was very worried.

_"You win, Daisuke. You win." _Dark smiled to himself.

**"I won? You mean the bet? Really? But how? What did you do? Where's Miss Harada? You didn't leave her by herself..." **Before Daisuke could finsihed his many questions, he got his body back. Dark suddenly changed back to Daisuke. That was the good new. The bad new was that they had just flew over the school's swimming pool. Which mean, when Dark turn into Daisuke, Daisuke fell into the water and got wet.

_"Ahh...Dark...couldn't you fly off to somewhere NOT wet."_ Daisuke scolded Dark.

**"What's the matter, Daisuke? You won. Aren't you happy?" **

_"I would have been happier if I wasn't wet. And you didn't answer my questions. What happened with you and Miss Harada?"_

**"Nothing. Nothng at all."** Dark grinned.

_"Dark, what are you hiding? What did you do? If you did anything to hurt her, the younger Miss Harada will be angry. Are you even listening to me? Hey! Dark? What happened?"_ Daisuke kept rambling on about this.

Dark was completely ignoring Daisuke. He was secretly thinking of Riku.

It is a thin line...

between _love _and _hate_...

_I wonder if she'll ever notice that, _he mused to himself.

Ja ne!

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4: One Memory Regain

Title: **Love Is Confusing**

Author: **ThuAnhNgo**

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel

Chapter Four: One Memory Regain

"You're late!" Risa said a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Harada. I...um...I had...I...you see..." Daisuke was trying to explain but he fail miserably.

Risa grabbed onto Daisuke's arm and dragged him with her. "There's no time for that. Hurry before Mr. Dark's gone."

Daisuke was disappointed that Risa was only worried about Dark, but he followed her. Uknown to them, a small figure was watching them from afar. She was following them.

**Else where with Satoshi and Krad ---**

**"Master Satoshi, how long must you try to lock me away? It's useless." **Krad's voice echo in Satoshi's head.

_"Quiet. I don't need your help. I can capture Dark on my own. I WILL capture Dark!" _Satoshi's voce rang with determination.

**"You will never capture Dark if you continue to care about the well-fare of your _friend_." **Krad was referring to Daisuke. Satoshi wanted to capture Dark, but he refused to hurt Daisuke or anyone else who wasn't involved.

Satoshi didn't reply. He knew his duty, but he refused to listen to Krad.

_This time I will capture him, _Satoshi thought.

**Back with Daisuke and Risa----**

"Where is Mr. Dark? He isn't here yet?" Risa was deeply disaapointed.

"Uh...maybe he left his watch at home and forgot what time to go." Daisuke hoped that could cheer Risa up, but it didn't.

Then they both heard a noise. **Opff! **It came from behind a bush, so they slowly walked toward it.

_I hoped they didn't heard me. Stupid. Stupid stick! Stupid me! Why didn't I watch where I was going. Argh...I hope they didn't see me, _the unknown figure thought.

Sure enough Dasuke and Risa founded her.

"Miss Harada?" Daisuke asked.

"Why are you following me?" Risa scolded her sister.

"Uh...hi Niwa...hi Ri-risa." Riku was a little nervous. She had never spy on anyone before, but she knew that when you do it you ain't suppose to get caught.

"Miss Harada, what are you doing here?" Daisuke asked again.

"She spying on me, Niwa. Isn't it obvious?" Risa said disdainfully.

Riku got up from the ground and removed the dirt from her clothes. "I was not spying on you...I was...uh...just following you."

"Uh...Miss Harada...that's called spying." Daisuke said.

"No, you don't understand. You see, I wanted..." Riku was interrupted.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Risa said with a discomfort expression.

"Risa, you have to listen to me. I wanted..."

"I don't want to hear it."

"But..." Riku was starting to get angry because Risa won't even listent to her explaination.

"I thought you were my sister. My best friend. You took away the person I cared most about." Risa was on the verge of crying.

Riku stared at her sister. She was beyond shock. _Took away the person she cared most about? How can she say that? I would never do anything like that. But she...she did...How do she get off saying that to me? She took away the person I cared most about. She took away Daisuke, but I never stop loving her because of that. But she...she hated me because of Dark. How is this fair? _Riku thought. Her anger exploded.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" Riku yelled at her sister.

Risa was amazed. Riku would never yell at her like that. She never did before. She was too shock to say anything, so Riku continued. "I KNEW IF YOU KNEW I WANTED TO COME YOU WON'T LET ME BECAUSE YOU'RE MAD AT ME. I FOLLOWED YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE TO DARK, SO YOU COULD BE HAPPY."

"You did?" Risa said confusedly.

Riku casted her head to the ground. She didn't want Risa to see her disapointed face. "Risa, you're my sister. If not having Dark around makes you sad, I'll do anything to make you happy again. You gave me your stuff-rabbit once remember? You gave it to me to stop me from be sad. I wanted to do the same for you. If Dark went away because of me, I apologize to him, even if he's a no-good perverted theif." Riku had to said that last part to calm herself.

She saw Risa's shadow coming toward her. "Oh, Riku. I'm sorry." Risa said as she hugged her sister.

Their embraced reminded Riku of the many happy time. _I'm so glad this is over. We're talking again. _Riku thought. Soon they let go of the embrace.

"Let's go find that perverted thief." Riku said to her sister.

"Could you stop saying that about Mr. Dark? He isn't a pervert."

"Yes, he is. I'll apologize to him, but I'm not going to lie and say he isn't a pervert."

Risa only smiled. _At least Riku was willing to apologized to Mr Dark. That's enough for now, _Risa thought.

"Um...Risa? Where's Niwa?" Riku looked around but couldn't find him.

"He was just with us. Where could he gotten to?" Risa asked.

"Niwa?"

"Niwa? Where are you?"

**With Daisuke and Dark ----**

**"I'm glad Miss Harada and Miss Harada are on good term again." **Daisuke said mentally to Dark.

Daisuke transformed to Dark to go steal the 'forgotten ring' in the downtown museum.

_"Who knew Riku was planning to apologize to me?" Dark mused._

**"It's not like she want to. Miss Harada only wants to see Miss Harada happy."**

_"Oh, great. Daisuke didn't I tell you to stop saying 'Miss Harada this' and Miss Harada that'. It's giving me a headache."_

**"Oh, sorry. It's a habit."**

Dark was now thining about Riku apoloagizing to him. _"Well, that's be fun to see."_

**"What are you talking about now? Shouldn't we be at the museum already?"**

_"Relax, we're here." _

Dark sneak pass the guards with ease. He walked into the room with the 'forgotten ring'. It was glowing. As Dark's hand reached for the ring, it released a bight light. Dark used his hands to shield his eyes.

**"What's happening, Dark?" **

_"I don't know." _

When the light dimmed down, Dark found out that the 'forgotten ring' was gone.

"Where it go?" Dark asked outloud.

"It doesn't matter, now. Today's the day you died!" Krad's voicerang through the air. It took him a while to take over Satoshi's body.

"Don't bet on it." Dark smirked.

Krad threw a ball of energy toward Dark. Dark dodge right on time. Dark flew out of the museum and into the sky. Krad quickly followed.

"What's the matter? Running away like a coward? You have no pride left in you." Krad taunted.

"Don't talk to me about pride." Dark spiked back. They fought in mid-air.

It was this moment that Risa and Riku arrived. They watached in amazement as Dark and Krad fought.

"Who's the guy fighting Dark?" Riku whispered to her sister.

Risa didn't asnwer her sister's question. Not like she knows, but all she said was, "I hope Mr. Dark will be alright."

Riku sighed and continued to watched the two fight.

"Look like we have an audience." Krad said as he noticed Riku and Risa on the ground. "Lets include them in our fun, shall we?"

Krad began to target the twins. He threw balls of energy at them. They manage to dodge it, but they were frighten.

"You low-life! Enough." Dark screamed at Krad as he flew toward the twin.

Krad only watch amusingly.

"Are you girls alright?" Dark asked them.

"Yes, Mr. Dark. I'm fine." Risa said without hesitation.

Riku was pissed off. "What the hell is going on? I came here to apologized to you and I almost got killed. What is this? And who the hell is that?" Riku said as she pointed to Krad.

"Hn...I am Krad. I will be the one that takes Dark's life." Krad smirked.

**_Okay, I guess that means he's an insane idiot. _**Riku thought.

"Mr. Dark, why is he trying to kill you?" Risa asked.

"I don't have time to explain. Just get out of here."

"Gladly." Riku stated clearly as she try to drag her sister with her.

"No, I won't go. I want to stay with you, Mr. Dark." Risa said.

"Risa, lets go. You'll get hurt." Riku said to her sister.

"No! I don't want to. I want to stay with Dark. Riku, you can go if you want to." Risa insisted.

"How touching! You'll all die." Krad threw an engery ball at them.

Dark pushed Risa out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. He then grabbed on the Riku and used himself like a shield to protect her from the blast. The energy ball hit Dark. He was hurt badly. Riku watched in shock. **_Why did he do that? _**Her mind wondered. **_Why?_**

"Mr. Dark!" Risa said as she ran to Dark's side.

Riku could only watch in struggle in pain. Her eyes still opened wide. **_Why would he do that for me? He...he protected me._**

At this moment, both Dark and Riku remember a certain forgotten memory.

_"Hey, where are you taking me this time?" Riku asked curioiusly._

_"To a place that we can call our own." Dark smiled at her. Riku smiled back at him._

_They arrived in a beautiful forest. This forest look almost the same as the park that Riku was in before._

_"It's beautiful." Riku stated softly._

_"Not as beautiful as you." Dark smirked._

_Riku fell into Dark's arms. He wrapped them around her tightly._

_"I will never let you go. I'll protect you forever."_

_"Is that a promise, Dark?"_

_"It's a promise." Dark asuured her._

_Riku smiled. She also thought, **I want to be with you forever too. But just how long is forever?**_

"Mr. Dark. Please be alright." Risa's voice brought Dark and Riku out of their thoughts.

Dark turned to Riku and just stared at her. She did the same. This little moment was interrupted by Krad.

"NOW DIE!" He said.

All three of them: Dark, Riku, and Risa was prepare for the blast that they would recieve. There was nothing they could do. But lucky for them, Satoshi began to gain control.

**"Stop this now, Krad." Satoshi warned in the back of Krad's mind.**

Krad struggled for a while. He didn't want to turn back to Satoshi. With lilttle hope, all he could do right now was fly off before he turned into his volunerable state.

"We will finsih this!" He said as he left.

At this moment, Dark fell unconcious.


	5. Chapter 5: If only

Title: **Love Is Confusing**

Author: **ThuAnhNgo**

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel

Chapter Five: If only...

Dark opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and looked around. **_Where the hell am I? _**he thought.

_"Hey, Daisuke? Do you know where we are?" _Dark asked.

_"..." But no answer._

_"Daisuke?" _Dark asked again.

_"..." _Still no answer.

**_He must be asleep, _**Dark thought, which was true.

From a distance, he could hear two voices. He listened to them.

"Why did you bring him home?" The voice sounded angry. **_That must be Riku's_** Dark thought. **_I'll noticed that voice anyehere._**

"We can't just leave him!" Risa protested.

"And why not?"

"Because he saved us! How could you be so heartless, Riku. I thought you wanted to apologize to him. You still didn't, you know."

Riku hung her head in shame. She knew he saved her. But somehow she didn't want to face him. The flash of dream she had at the batlefield of Krad and Dark made her feel uneasy. She was still confused rather if it was real or a fraud.

"I have to see if he's awake yet." Risa's voice was full of concern.

When the twins walked in the room, they found Dark staring at them.

"You're awake." Risa said.

Riku didn't say anything. She just stared at him. **_It was real. It was a trick. He's trying to trick me. That's it. _**Riku thought.

"This is your home?" Dark asked them.

"Yup. I couldn't leave you there, so I took you home." Risa smiled.

**_Wow, Risa sounded like she just found a wounded puppy, _**Riku thought to herself.

"Thanks you for your help." Dark smirked.

"You don't have to thank us. You save us. This is the least we could've done for you." Risa said softly.

Dark focus his attention on Riku. "But it seem like your sister doesn't want me here."

Risa nugde Riku and whispered, "Riku, say something."

Riku didnt' know what to say. She swallowed hard and said, "I'm--I'm sor--I'm sorry for the other day." Riku mumbled.

"Is that all?" Dark smirked.

Riku was pissed off again. "Well, what else do you want me to say!"

"You could say thank you for saving my life and if there's anything i could do you repay you." Dark smiled slyly.

Riku walked closer to Dark. She was right by his bed side. She took her right hand and smack Dark right across of his.

"Riku!" Risa said harshly as she ran by Dark's side to see if he was hurt.

"What did I do now?" Dark asked as he rubbed his hurt cheek.

"The nerve you got! You almost got my sister and I killed. And now you want me to thank you for saving my life." Riku said it a little too loud. "If I didn't have to apologize to you to keep my sister happy, my life wouldn't have been in danger. You caused the problem, so you had the duty to save me. If you didn't, Ill died and haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Riku! How can you say that!" Risa scolded her sister.

Dark chuckled. "It's okay, Risa. That's what I like about your sister. She really speak her mind."

Riku was still to angry to understood the meaning of Dark's words, but perhaps Risa understood part of it. Risa replay the words in her head. **_That's what I like about your sister. _**Risa was a little jealous of Riku now. **_Dark doesn't mean he liked Riku, does he? _**Risa asked herself.

"So, how long can I stay?" Dark asked.

"You leave right now!" Riku said flatly. She was getting annoyed with Dark.

"You can stay for as long as you want." Risa smiled. This way she have a chance to be by his side and take care of him.

"No, you can't. Get out of here!" Riku said again.

Both Risa and Dark ignored her.

"In that case, I'll stay until I feel a lilttle better." Dark smiled.

"You will not!" Riku was still being ignored.

"Is there anything to eat? I'm hungry." Dark said.

"I'll get it for you." Risa said as she ran to the kitchen to get some snacks for her and Dark.

Riku was alone in the room with Dark. She remains staring at him.

"I know I'm handsome." Dark smiled.

"You have such a big ego. I was glaring at you! Why won't you get lost?" Riku asked.

He gave her a serious smiled. "Because I've found something I lost and I don't plan on letting it go again."

Riku stared at him in confusion. **_What does he means by that? _**Riku thought. She said, "Fine, do whatever you want. See if I care." With that Riku left the room.

Just as that moment, Risa came in with trays of snacks.

"Here, Mr. Dark. Have some." Risa smiled.

As Dark was eating with Risa, his mind became restless. He just thought to himself:

_**Because of the 'forgotten ring', I've remember my past with her. I understand why I'm so drawn to her. I know she remember part of it. But it seems she doesn't believe. It is only a small dream to her? She can't remember it all because she doesn't want to. **_

Risa interrupted Dark's train of thoughts. "Mr. Dark, are you okay? You seems...uh...quiet."

"Huh?...oh...I'm fine." Dark stated.

"Are you sure?" Risa said a little concern. Dark smiled at her.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking?" Dark asked Risa.

She was happy Dark wanted to share his thoughts with her. She nodded, "Uh-huh."****

"I was thinking of why **love is confusing**." Dark said with a smiled.

Risa smiled. She thought that Dark was trying to confess his love for her. "Yeah, I think so too." She said to him.

Dark only sighed because of her answer.

**_LOVE is confusing, _**Dark thought. **_I love Riku, but she loves Daisuke. But Daisuke loves Risa and Risa loves me. This cycle is so confusing. Why must it be this way? Sadly enough, I'm the only one that realized this silly cycle. How will this all ends? If only LOVE was simple, then perhaps everyone will be happy in the ends..._**

_**If only...**_

_**If only it was that simple...**_

_**If only LOVE WAS SIMPLE...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Valentine Date Part I

_"Hello? is anybody here?" Riku whispers in the darkness. Everything was pitched black. "Someone? Anyone?" Riku's voice ring with a little lonliess. _

_Suddenly, an arms wraps around Riku. A body leans against her back. "Don't be scare, Riku. I'll come back. I promise."_

_Riku didn't understand its meaning. But she couldn't help the tears from falling. As the figure quickly fades, she fell to the ground. Holding her hands close to her heart. She kept crying._

RING RING!!! the alarm ranged!

Riku shot up from bed. Her heart pounding still and her face wet with salty tears. _Why? _was all she thought.

Suddenly, she heard a scream.

"AHHHHH" Risa cried.

Riku traced the scream to the kitchen all the while thinking _That pervert better not touch my sister!_

"Risa, what's wrong?" Riku asked in alarm.

"Oh Riku, did i wake you? I just wanted to make some chocholate. and i burnt it." Risa repied.

"Chocolate? at 7 in the mornng?"

"Oh course Riku! it's important."

"For?"

Risa stares confusedly at her sister, "Riku, today is just the most important day ever. IT's VALENTINE DAY!!"

"oh that's right. today's the 14th."

"But DARK's chocolate is burnt! I have to fix before he wakes up!"

with a plain expression, riku disdainfully said, "that idiot still sleeping?"

"Don't say that about Dark, Riku! so are you making Daisuke some chocolate?" Risa asked curiously.

"Of course not! i'm not into girls giving guys chocolate. Geez why can't the guys do that." Riku mumble.

"Oh riku, it's just how it is! anyway i can't talk now. Mr. Dark might be up any minute." Risa replied and begin to make her chocolate again.

"fine whatever. i'm going to go brush my teeth."

-------------

Meanwhile with Dark and Daisuke...

**"Dark, how long are you planning to stay here?"**

"Relax Daisuke, Today's we're going on a date." Dark replied as he stare into the morning clear sky.

**"What date? With who? It better not be either of the Harada sisters, Dark!"**

"I'll be lying if i said it wasn't."

**"But what about Krad? We can't! They'll be in danger."**

"Don't you want some chocolate from Risa?"

**"um...well...i do...but she'll just give it to you."Daisuke reply sadly.**

"That's true. I am hard to resist."

T.T --- Daisuke's expression

----------

Hours later...

"HOW DID I GET INVOLVE IN THIS AGAIN???" Riku screamed to the sky.

everyone in the street stared at the three (four) of them. RIKU RISA DARK/DAISUKE

"Riku, don't do that." Risa urged.

"Yeah. what are you trying to do? Exposed me?" said Dark.

"Exposed? of course not! Just sending you to JAIL would be better." Riku replied.

Risa pulled Riku to the side. "Riku please don't. I'm on a date with Mr. Dark. I want her to think i'm perfect for him. Don't embarass me please." she whispers.

"But why am I here?" RIku wanted to know.

"Dark said the more the merrier. Please Riku do this for me!" her sister begged.

"...hm...FINE!" Riku said and walked ahead of them.

"what's wrong with your sister now?" Dark asked

"Oh she's such a kidder. she's just enjoying the moment." risa softly and sweetly said.

They all walked to the train station. IT was crowded today. The new park is opening and it's the perfect site for couple to go on valentine day! ESP today since they was going to be firework around 9 or 10.

"Wow it sure is crowded." Riku said aloud.

"We'll be fine." Dark replied.

"Of couse we will. Mr. Dark is here to protect us! Thanks for taking your time out to spend the day with me MR. DARK." Risa smiled beautifully.

"It's my pleasure." he said.

"Yeah sure. he got nothing else on his agenda but shop lifting and stealing from banks." Riku taunted.

"Hey i don't steal money." Dark replied

"Stealing is stealing so there!" said Riku.

_why's Riku trying to get all the attenion, _Risa thought bitterly.

The train came to the station and stop. It opened up it's doors and many flow out. Then many flow in including Riku, dark and risa.

It was crowded. Riku was pushed up against the other side of the door WIth Dark right in front of her. Risa was clung to the side of Dark.

When the door closed, Riku and Dark were standing right in front of each other close enough to hear the other heart beat.

_Riku's doing that on purpose! you want Dark! _Risa accused her sister wrongly.

"Your hair smell nice." Dark told riku.

"Don't smell my hair you pervert. MOVE!" Riku replied.

"are you blind? There's no room to move to." Dark replied nonchalantly.

Riku tried to wiggle her way out. But it only closed more friction between them which caused Dark heart to beat quickly.

"I...can't get...out" Riku said still trying to get away from Dark.

"You're making it worse, you know." Dark said alittle uneasy.

_SLUT! I can't believe you RIKU! _Risa wanted to scream but she didn't want Dark to think she was jealous. INDEED she was. She watched with spite.

The train stop and open. some people got off. BUT ALOT got on to overcrowded the place even more. Dark had no choice but to move closer to Riku.

"Hey! Don't Back!" Riku cried.

"I can't." said Dark.

"Yes you can!"

"I said I can't so I can't."

"Stop lying you pervert!"

The train began to move.

"I said Mo---" Riku said but got cut off

"I can't..." Dark try to reply but he too got cut off.

For that moment. everything stop. the noisy train was as silent as the the gentle wind on a light summer morning. Time froze. For both Riku and Risa.

Risa saw it all. "_RIKU, how could you?!" _she held back her tears.

They kissed. Dark's lips pressed against Riku's. Her wide crimson eyes spread her shock. Dark was surprised for a moment but he began to enjoy himself. Closing his eyes, he deepen the kiss.

_"What the heck?" _Riku's mind screamed.

Then she felt his arms wrapped around her but she was too shocked to do anything!

Dark deepen his passionate kiss and held her tight against his body.

After what screamed like a hundred years, Riku overcame her shocked and opened her mouth to scream.

He mistook it as an invitation and slip his tongue to mingle with hers.

She couldn't take it anymore and her anger grew to an near explosion!

She Bite his tongue. She just bit him.

He move quickly away which broke the kiss.

"You...You...PERVERRRRRRRRRRT!"

The sound of a hand striking a face was the only noise that was heard to quite a distance.

_"I'll kill him. I'll just Kill him!!" _Riku's mind ran wild.

_"oh crap this ain't gonna be good." _Dark said to himself.

------

OMG lol long time. anyway. just decided to update because of the sake of the holiday! lol cliff hanger, eh? not really. can't think for what's next is all


End file.
